disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_officalfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Guy
William Afton (A.K.A Purple Guy) is the main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He was responsible for The Missing Children Incident mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's, and he may have carried out more murders, as implied by the Death Minigames in the second game. He appears in most of the Death Minigames of the second game and the End-of-Night Minigames of the third and fourth game, and his role in the franchise's story is pivotal. He his also the owner of Afton Robotics, LLC. William Afton's appearance in the minigames is represented with the size and height of an adult man, and with his skin tone ranging from various tones of purple or magenta, depending on the minigame, however it is important to note that his skin tone might actually not be purple or magenta but is only represented in this way. He is also sometimes depicted wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. It isn't until Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that he retained a consistent appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that conveys his emotional state. Another instance in which William shows more detail than his other appearances is during the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he has glowing, white eyes, a yellow object on his chest which resembles a badge and either, holds a purple object, which is speculated to be a weapon or tool, or extends his hand in a beckoning pose. If one were to closely inspect William as Springtrap, they would see small glimpses of what was once William's innards. Rare death-screens also show William's mummified head. Because William does not speak (except Sister Location and FFPS) during minigames, his story is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to discover lots of hidden information about William. William is the murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William is cruel, sadistic, and cold-blooded, clearly feeling no remorse for his actions. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five children that he shows any other emotion, fear. His motives are unknown and cryptic though his actions ultimately lead to his own downfall. Heard in the intro of Sister Location, during the past events before becoming a killer, William formally has a rather calm neutral personality speaking in a southeastern British accent. The Pizza Party minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted appears to be a recreation of one of Afton's murders. Judging by the (clearly exaggerated) events leading to the victims death and how he later dances gleefully after having successfully murdered the victim, William takes joy in his murders and does so in a disturbed and inhumane manner. William first appears in several minigames that occasionally occurs after the player gets killed by one of the animatronics, including Foxy Go! Go! Go!, Take Cake to the Children, and SAVETHEM where he started his killing spree way back in the past before the events of the second game. His murder was revealed in both Take Cake to the Children and Foxy Go! Go! Go!, where he killed the crying assigned child outside of the restaurant and five children respectively. In the SAVETHEM minigame, William sometimes appear in one room upon entering and will suddenly rush towards Withered Freddy (whom the player plays as) to end the minigame, resulting a game crash along with the "you can't" text. There is no way to avoid him upon witnessing. William now make his first physical appearance in the third game as a reanimated corpse trapped within the heavily damaged Spring Bonnie suit, called Springtrap. Before the starting events of the third game, William appears in the end-of-night minigames within the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where his fate of becoming Springtrap is revealed. In the first four end-of-night minigames, William will dismantle the four original animatronics when they attempt to go to the Safe Room, one by one on each nights. Upon attempting to enter the room while following Shadow Freddy, the "ERR" message will be displayed. If the animatronic do not enter the room for a little while, William will dismantle them regardless. On Night 5, however, five spirits of the Missing Children incident appear and enter the Safe Room along with William. After one of the spirits chasing him for a while, he runs into the Spring Bonnie suit in order to get away from them. Few seconds later as he laughs while thinking his getaway was successful, is crushed to death in the suit due to the malfunctioning springlocks. While the spirits disappearing, the dying William lays upon the pool of his own blood, twitching. 30 years later, he is later revived as Springtrap. While William Afton does not appear as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does makes a cameo in Fredbear's Family Diner at the end of Night 3, where, if the player goes back to the Dining Room when the man in the Fredbear suit is first seen, William appears to be helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit. William does not appear anywhere in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, albeit his voice heard during the opening intro where he describes Circus Baby's abilities. At the end of the game, his son; Michael, speaks to him, informing him that he found what William intended for him to locate, and that he is going to come and find him, after which, Springtrap rises. William once again appeared in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, as a heavily withered version of Springtrap. Both of William's incarnations return in the mashup Ultimate Custom Night. Afton returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted as Glitchtrap. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)